Navidad más Celos
by xsakuxsasux
Summary: El dejarse llevar a veces no es malo, puedes darte cuenta de cosas que antes no sabías. Después de todo la Navidad no podía ser tan mala.


Perdón a la gente que leyó primero esta historia, pero me equivoqué al subir el documento. De verdad lo siento, pero ahora si este es el que debí subir, ahora si es el SasuSaku. De verdad perdón! u.u

* * *

Volví a Konoha hace unos 3 años de cumplida mi venganza contra los ancianos de la aldea, los que hicieron que mi hermano matara a todo mi clan.

La vi salir corriendo del salón después de que un tipo intentara robarle un beso, pero ella lo apartó a tiempo con su fuerza sobre humana... debo admitir que si ella no hacía algo yo mismo me encargaba de ese tarado que intentó tocar a mi… esperen un momento… Sakura no es nada mío, ella es sólo mi molestia y nada más.

Estaba sentado en una de las mesas pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, según Naruto, estoy comenzando a sentir cosas por Sakura… ya que en varias ocasiones él me ha visto apretar los puños y fruncir aun más el ceño, cada vez que ella se acerca a un tipo que no soy yo a coquetearle y sonreírle de esa forma que sólo ella sabe hacer. Y también dice que es por causa de los celos que eso provoca, raro que el dobe diga cosas como esas.

Bueno volviendo al tema principal… estaba sentado aburrido en medio de la celebración de navidad de Konoha, no me gustan estas cosas… regalos, molestias corriendo, esperen me había olvidado de Sakura, la empecé a buscar con la mirada en el salón, para al acabar darme cuenta de que no había vuelto todavía. Resignado me levanté y contra mi voluntad la fui a buscar, a ver si la encontraba, queda de sobra decir que todo lo que le pase a Sakura no me importa en lo más mínimo, pero había visto lo entusiasmada que estaba con esta fiesta y que se la arruinaran de esta manera, no me parecía para nada.

Salí sin tomar en cuenta las llamadas que me hacía el dobe molestándome diciendo "_¿Vas a buscar a Sakura-chan? Teme admite que la amas" _un chico insoportable, pero en fin comencé a buscarla con la mirada en el patio. No la encontraba y cada vez pensaba "_que molesta es, que molesta es_" pero aún así no dejaba de buscarla, luego me cansé de hacerlo y me senté en la raíz de un árbol y me quedé mirando la nada, hasta que levanté mi mirada a la copa de éste y ahí la vi, sentada en una rama mirando la ciudad.

Subí de un salto hasta donde ella estaba y me senté a su lado, Sakura no me miró, cosa inusual en ella… esperaba que me quedara mirando a penas me sentara con ella.

- ¿Por qué saliste del salón? – ella no me contestó, le volví a preguntar – Sakura, ¿Por qué saliste del salón? – tampoco me respondió, ahora entiendo el porqué no me miró a penas me senté a su lado, entonces agité su hombro y ahí salió de sus pensamientos quedando sorprendida de verme a su lado

- Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó muy confundida, se nota que estaba ida. Rodé mis ojos ante su pregunta.

- Sakura, vine aquí porque tu saliste corriendo del salón y no volviste… - cállate Sasuke, es mucha información – a demás el dobe me pidió que te viniera a buscar – terminé de decirle con el tono más indiferente que pude.

- Ah ya veo, bueno pues dile que estoy bien… ya te puedes ir si quieres – me devolvió una sonrisa falsa, ¿cuándo entenderá que a mí no me puede engañar?.

- Sakura… entiende que a mi no me puedes mentir, a demás no lo sabes hacer – sonreí de lado.

- En eso te equivocas… porque a Naruto le puedo mentir siempre que quiera, es más, hace media hora le mentí diciéndole que Hinata lo quería…

- Espera, pero a Naruto le puedes mentir porque es un dobe que nunca se da cuenta de nada… a demás Hinata si lo quiere y eso todos lo sabemos.

- Sasuke… Hay una diferencia entre querer a alguien y amarlo, y Hinata ama a mi idiota hermano.

- Puede ser… pero ella ha sido así desde que lo conoció y si Hinata no se lo dice, él no se va a dar cuenta nunca.

- Eso dalo por hecho… Naruto es la persona más despistada que pueda existir – terminó de decir Sakura soltado una pequeña risa.

- Parece que ya estás mejor… si hasta te reíste – dije intentando sonar indiferente.

- Si… estoy mejor, pero una cosa no me queda muy clara – se quedó callada unos segundos como meditando lo que me iba a decir – tu… Sasuke Uchiha ¿Preocupándose por la molesta de Sakura Haruno? Eso si no me lo creo – dijo como si fuera una broma lo que acababa de decir.

- Bueno ¿acaso no me puedo preocupar de la gente que me rodea constantemente? Aunque esa persona sea una molesta como tu misma dices – ahora no me importó que se diera cuenta de que en verdad me preocupé.

- Eh… eso me pilló desprevenida – dijo sorprendida y pensando en lo que yo había dicho – ahora bien… otra pregunta ¿por qué te preocupas por mí? Si no eres nada mío, con suerte hablamos.

- Bueno porque tú… - iba a decir algo impertinente, así que mejor decidí cambiar de tema – sabes… ¿por qué no me respondes mejor el porqué estabas tan ida – se volvió a quedar callada y dejó de mirarme.

- Bueno te voy a contar… pero quizás no quieras oírlo – hice silencio invitándola a continuar – está bien ¿recuerdas que hace un año yo no anduve tan alegre como siempre? –yo asentí y ella continuo – bueno la razón de eso es porque mis padres murieron en una misión que les asignaron juntos… por lo que hoy estaba ida y un poco más iracunda de lo normal – se rió un poco – porque me da rabia no haber podido hacer nada para salvarlos cuando llegaron a Konoha, puesto que ya habían perdido mucha sangre y tenían heridas muy graves… ni Tsunade-sama puso hacer algo para salvarlos y esta es la primera navidad que paso sin nadie de mi familia – ahora se puso más triste, suspiró y volvió a mirarme pero ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro – y sé que vas a creer que no soy una buena ninja por no poder ocultar mis sentimientos y porque soy una débil que nunca puede hacer nada bien…

- No creo que lo seas – eso salió de mi boca antes de poder pensarlo siquiera – te has vuelto más fuerte… si hasta el tipo que te estaba acosando allá a dentro quedó tirado en el piso inconciente del golpe en el estómago que le diste – sonreí de lado porque eso a ella le hizo gracia – y con respeto a lo de tus padres, no te eches la culpa por no haber podido hacer nada para salvarlos… a demás la gente no se muere sin que les toque.

- Ya ahora si estoy sorprendida… - comenzó a decir con tono de burla – Sasuke Uchiha, intentando darme consejos… ahora si que lo he visto todo.

- Bueno… sólo intentaba ayudar, no es para que te burles de mi tampoco molestia – dije volviendo mi vista al frente.

- Y volvemos a lo de siempre… que poco sentido del humor tienes Sasuke, una pequeña broma y vuelvo a ser la molestia – dijo volviendo a correr su mirada hacía la aldea.

- Si pero… - voy a tener que tragarme mi orgullo para hacer esto… ¿cómo voy a caer tan bajo? Un Uchiha nunca haría estas cosas, me acerqué a Sakura y ella al sentirme tan cerca giró su cabeza para mirarme quedando ambos rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia – tu eres _mi_ molestia y de nadie más – y sin decir más la besé, aun no entiendo bien por qué lo hice… pero a penas rosar sus labios sentí la necesidad de nunca separarme de ella, de protegerla, de que fuera mía, y de que nadie más a demás de mi pudiera besarla, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero este beso con Sakura sirvió para darme cuenta de muchas cosas… entre ellas de que en verdad esa chica molesta había dejado su huella en mí y que no se iba a borrar de ahí. Al fin nos separamos por falta de aire le dije – espero que con eso te haya quedado claro que eres mía y de nadie más.

- No creas que por darme un simple beso puedes apoderarte de mí tan fácilmente – me respondió Sakura sonriendo.

- Puedo darte muchos entonces… si es que aún no te queda claro – sonreí de lado.

- ¿A qué estás jugando Sasuke? – me miró entrecerrando los ojos, como analizándome.

- Yo no juego Sakura, y lo sabes – la abrasé por la cintura – a demás… tu sabes muy bien que esto lo has querido desde hace tiempo – sonreí de lado para después volver a besarla, pero este fue más corto – y si estás en desacuerdo con eso, dímelo ahora… porque sabes muy bien que soy bastante posesivo con lo que es mío – dije mirándola a sus ojos, los cuales se abrieron de la sorpresa por mis palabras.

- ¿Vuélveme a hacer la pregunta o afirmación…? – comenzaba a ceder.

- Es una afirmación… eres mía y de nadie más, nadie más a demás de mí te puede besar, mirar, tocar y estar contigo de la misma forma que yo… a nadie que no sea yo le puedes sonreír tan coquetamente, ni tampoco coquetearle con ningún tipo de acción… porque todo eso podría llegar a tener sus consecuencias.

- ¿Qué tipo de consecuencias? ¿Conmigo? – dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello acercándome a ella.

- Contigo no… podrías utilizar esas mismas acciones para hacer que me desenoje contigo, así que ese pobre infeliz sufriría las consecuencias – dije meditándolo.

- Bueno… ¿entonces el trato quedaría en que sólo puedo hacerte cosas a ti? – preguntó para cerciorarse, pero con un tono diferente al habitual y también acercándose más a mi.

- Si, sólo a mi, ya que entiende… tu eres mía – me encogí de hombros ante la obviedad del asunto.

- No me gusta la gente tan posesiva – dijo simplemente.

- Pero yo no soy gente… yo soy Sasuke.

- ¿Y eso te hace importante? – preguntó acercando su rostro aun más

- Claro que si – dije acercándome yo también.

- Parece que no fue una tan mala Navidad después de todo – se acercó aún más.

- Digo lo mismo, Feliz navidad Sakura.

- Feliz Navidad Sasuke-kun – y ella terminó con la poca distancia que nos separaba, iniciando con el beso.

**_F I N_**


End file.
